


When the Wind Whistle Sings

by The_Siren_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Siren_Writes/pseuds/The_Siren_Writes
Summary: A series of one-shots, multi -chapter short stories, and prompts dedicated to the relationship between Saizo and the Female Corrin!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I noticed there was a lack of Saizo centric stories on this site! I decided to amend this and post my own writings about him and his lady love XD. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! And if there's a specific prompt you guys would like, lay'em on me!

_What is this woman doing up at this hour?_ Saizo thought as Corrin poked her head outside the opening of her tent and looked this way and that in a suspicious manner.  

For someone who claimed she was innocent of any wrongdoing, Corrin acted with guilty intentions.  Corrin took off on a dead sprint once the coast was clear.Saizo eyes narrowed before he pursued her.  

Corrin had been under Saizo’s constant observation for several weeks.  Day and night, he scrutinized and analyzed her every action.  Saizo was prepared for the day Corrin would try anything ‘cute’ and pull a fast one on them all.    

Every instinct in Saizo’s body told him that today would be the day he would expose Corrin for who she truly was.  

Corrin twirled and weaved through the camp as if she knew he would follow.  It would take more than that to throw him off her trail.   She had to be naive to think she would be able to escape him.  Whatever her plans were, Saizo would find out what they were.

After several twist and turns, Corrin finally stopped in front of a tent.  Saizo smirked at the idea catching her red handed.  His suspicions would be confirmed, all Corrin had to do was spoon feed him the evidence.

Saizo followed Corrin into the tent, cloaking himself in the darkness.  Just a little more and he would have her.  All he had to do was wait.  Corrin lit a dim fire that lit the nearby area; Saizo, however, was still shrouded in the shadows.  

Now that he was able to see, he caught her!  It was just as he suspected.  Of course she was…

 _In the kitchen tent?!_?

All around Corrin were pots and pans dusted with flour.  Further inside the tent, the sweet aroma of sugary goods caused his stomach to quake.  Was she baking?  Now that he thought about it, the kitchen had been closed the entire day.  No one was allowed in.  From the piles of chocolate truffles, bon bons, and short cakes, Saizo could see why:  Corrin must’ve been baking all day.  That explained the disaster around them.  

“C’mon, you’ve destroyed a dozen batches of these today.  Everything else tastes great,”  Corrin spoke to herself as she retrieved a nearby rag and took a deep breath. She opened a makeshift oven and took out a tray of small strawberry cakes, “You did everything Peri instructed,” Corrin spread a layer of sweet cream around each cake, and garnished them with fresh strawberries.

This is what she was hiding...cakes and sweets?  It wasn’t as...suspicious as Saizo thought.  Now that he reflected back on it, the entire pursuit was kind of silly in light of recent events. However, it did beg the question: what was or rather whom was Corrin baking for?

“Gods, please be good, please be good,” Lady Corrin chanted to herself before tasting a strawberry cream cake.  Saizo held his breath to avoid the sweet smell, but his eyes remained fixated on Lady Corrin’s face.

    Her face was blank only for a moment before her face broke into bliss.  Saizo eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the situation.  Why in the world would she be happy?

    “Thank goodness, finally!  They don’t taste terrible.  Now all that leaves…” Lady Corrin gathered the other short cakes, chocolates, and other baked sweets and snuck out of the kitchen in the dead of night.  

Saizo followed in pursuit, his curiosity driving him forward.  Lady Corrin made her way to a Nohrian tent, Prince Leo’s he believed, and placed the treats and goods down in a nearby spot.  She proceeded to crawl through a small opening and entered the tent unnoticed.  

As much as Saizo wanted to see what Lady Corrin was up to, he refused to blow his cover.  Instead, he remained in the shadows and watched.  Minutes passed before Lady Corrin exited the tent with a ragged satchel of healing herbs.  She sighed, clearly exhausted, as she gathered the baked goods and towed the newly acquired satchel away to her new destination.

_What in Gods name name is she doing…_

Whatever it was, it must’ve been important for Lady Corrin to take her mind off Saizo’s constant watch over her.  It wasn’t long before Corrin stopped by an oak tree with a person waiting underneath it.  For a moment, Saizo wondered she was having a late night rondeau with a special someone.  After all, why else would she go through all this trouble? However, while it explained the baked treats, it didn’t make sense as to why she needed the satchel of herbs from Prince Leo’s tent. No, it must be something else, or at least Saizo’s gut feeling wanted it to be something else.   

Thankfully, Saizo’s original theory was dispelled when not one, but two people were revealed to be waiting for Corrin:  Hana and Princess Elise.  The three women were all giggles and cheer, unaware that they were being watched.  As if on cue, Corrin gazed up to where Saizo hid, and for a moment he thought he had been discovered.

They seemingly locked eyes, and a twinge of guilt passed through him when he noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes.  She looked exhausted, but still held a air elegance and surrealness he had come to know.  Lady Corrin smiled softly, almost as though it was meant for him.  A blush crept up Saizo’s neck and to his cheeks.  He immediately chided himself for having such a response.  It wasn’t as if she could see him or anything.   

Saizo hid further in the darkness of the tree’s branches and leaves, and hoped Corrin would stop gazing at him with that soft and gentle smile of hers.  It made him uneasy that such a simple gesture could have such an affect on him.  He didn’t like it at all.

“Something the matter, Corrin?” Elise commented.

Corrin’s smile disappeared and she laughed to herself before shaking her head, “It’s nothing...anyways,” Corrin smiled as she showed the two her goods, “I have everything!”

Hana jumped in joy, “I just know Sakura is going to love her present!” _Lady Sakura...her birthday is tomorrow…no today...is that what has Corrin all over camp?_ Things were beginning to connect, and Saizo now understood all the secrecy.  They were making a present for Lady Sakura...but that still didn’t explain why Corrin snuck into Prince Leo’s tent.  However, Hana’s voice broke Saizo’s thoughts before he could ponder about it more, “I would know because I’m her best friend and all”

“Hey, I’m her best friend too!” Elise pouted.  

“Well, I was her best friend, first!”

“Hey, focus you two!” Corrin intervened, “We don’t have much time before the sun rises.  Do you have the new satchel for the herbs, Hana?”

“Absolutely!” Hana held up a leather satchel with intricate stitching woven into it, “Only the cutest bag would do for Sakura”

“And I have the music sheets and some of Leo’s handwriting!” Elise laughed.

Corrin nodded with sly grin “Great, now all we need to do is arrange everything to look presentable and sneak it into Sakura’s tent before she wakes up”

“Right!”

The three took several minutes prepping the gift before all three snuck their way across camp to Sakura’s tent.

By the time there was a spec of light in the sky, Corrin, Hana, and Elise were long gone, and in Lady Sakura’s tent lay a gift.

* * *

 

Saizo was up bright and early, waiting out of sight to watch the events of Sakura’s birthday unfold.  

The young princess exited her tent with her gift in her arms at the same time as Prince Leo and Corrin came walking toward her.  The prince appeared in distress, Saizo interpreted the words he mouthed to ‘it’s gone’ and ‘what am I going to do’.  Corrin only nodded and smiled, knowing full well she was the cause of his distress.

“Don’t worry about it brother, I’m sure you’re fine.  It’ll sort itself out soon, I promise,” Corrin smirked.

Princess Sakura ran up to them with a nervous smile on her face, “P-prince L-Leo, is this from you?  It has your name on it…” Sakura asked.

Prince Leo’s eyes widened with a soft blush gracing his cheeks from how near Lady Sakura was to him “My gift to you was much less grandeur,, and out of my hands,  I’m afraid.  Please forgive me, Sakura, but that’s n-”

“That’s Leo being modest for you, what a humble guy!  What Leo means,” Corrin jabbed her brother in the ribs, and shot him a warning stare not to speak before she continued, “is that he spent lots of time picking a present suited to you.  It needed to be something special like the wonderful person you are.  However, he said even such things like these, can’t begin to compare to a beautiful flower”  

The princess’s eyes widened with shock and admiration, “T-t-that’s so kind!  Leo, thank you!” Sakura beamed.  A small blush formed on her cheeks, “T-thank you so much!  T-this gift was beautiful!” she smiled.

Prince Leo stiffened when Sakura pulled him into a hug. It took several seconds before he returned the gesture, “O-of course, Sakura.  It’s my pleasure, and my hope that you have a wonderful day.  I’m glad you enjoyed my gift”

Saizo smirked at the priceless expression the prince wore: one of pure affection and shyness.  The night’s events made perfect sense now.  It was all to make it seem as if Prince Leo was behind the gift.  It seemed as though Corrin was playing matchmaker.  

Saizo’s turned his gaze from the embarrassed and red-faced Leo to Corrin who watched on with a happy...and beautiful smile.  It was one of genuine joy and bliss.  Her entire face seemed to light up and soften despite the burns and cuts that littered her hands and the sleepless night she endured.  She did it all to ensure the happiness of her siblings…

Saizo wondered if all her smiles made her appear so...he shook his head and scolded himself before he could finish that thought.  What was with his head gawking at her like that? His mind had to be in the cloud to even think that way about Corrin.  

He turned his attention back to the scene where others were arrived to wish the princess a happy birthday.  Corrin excused herself from the fray and walked alone back to the tree from the previous night.  Saizo followed closely, and knew the state Corrin was in that she wouldn’t notice his presence even if he was in front of her.  She sat on the grass with a smile as a gentle breeze danced across her skin.  It wasn’t long before her eyes shut to take a much overdue nap.  Corrin lay curled up in the grass, sound asleep.

Saizo revealed himself and gazed at Corrin’s harmless form. She hadn’t a care the world if an enemy were to sneak up on her and attack.  It was a wonder how she’s managed to survive this long.  In this state, Saizo wondered if she was even a threat at all.  

Corrin’s breath’s were faint as her chest rose in her sleep.  Saizo sighed, and shook his head.  This woman was going to run into some major trouble if she just decided to take naps anywhere she pleased.  Her butler would come with a search party soon if she didn’t show up to camp.  

All this trouble and exhaustion she went through, just to see Lady Sakura happy...

It seemed like Saizo had gotten ahead of himself this time.  More like he did, although he hated to admit such a thing.  He stared at Corrin, vulnerable and entirely oblivious to the world around her.  Saizo frowned.  Perhaps...he would observe her for only a little longer.  A few more weeks of observation should confirm his suspicions...or not.  In any case, it seemed as though Saizo would decide soon what path he would walk.

Without him even knowing, a soft smile came over Saizo as well.  

 _Foolish woman_ Saizo shook his head as he went to pick up Corrin and carry her back to camp to nap somewhere far more comfortable.  

All the way back the small, ghost of a smile still graced Saizo’s face.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ ‘You are the ocean’s grey waves/ destined to seek life beyond the shores just out of reach…’ _ Saizo watched, hidden from Corrin’s sight, as she sang seated atop a rock that overlooked the dark waters of the lake.  Only the starry sky and moon provided light so Saizo could see Corrin.  

Saizo was mesmerised at how Corrin could appear so ethereal.  It was as if he was staring at a painter’s canvas of some beautiful and enchanting creature.  He often wondered if she was real.  Saizo found himself wanting to reach out to her as if to see for himself that she wasn’t a dream.  

Saizo knew the truth.

The wonderful reality was that Corrin wasn’t some dream.  She was alive and real.  However, she might as well be some unattainable dream.  His feelings for the princess grew day by day.  No matter how high he jumped, Saizo knew he could never reach the single star in the sky.

Yet, Saizo continued jumping, evening knowing he may fall too hard.  While there was no way he could fly, just being able to see the star comforted him and brought him happiness.

_ ‘Yet the waters ever change/ Flowing like time/ the path is yours to climb…’ _ Corrin finished.

“Saizo,” Corrin turned to where he hid, with the smile and gentle eyes that he found himself lost in.  She laughed faintly, “I know you’re there,”

Saizo cursed himself silently.  He had grown sloppy since he realized he was in love with Corrin.  He thought about her constantly, and he wished only to be by her side.  Of course, he was a mere servant, a retainer to the royal family.  What could could he give her that some stuffy nobleman couldn’t? 

Despite knowing this, Saizo couldn’t stay away from Corrin.  He didn’t know if she felt the same, but Saizo knew he couldn’t hide his feelings anymore.  He had to reveal these warm and deep emotions he held for her.  

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to remain hidden for so long,” Saizo stepped out of the shadows.

Corrin’s eyes twinkled and smiled THAT smile, and Saizo’s heart jumped: she was happy he was here.  Only that smile with those eyes could cause Saizo’s heart to tighten as it did now.  The teasing would never cease if Kaze caught wind of this sweet nonsense.  Nonetheless, it made Saizo thrilled that she was happy to see him.

“If you’re here to apologize, you don’t have to, Saizo.  You’ve said enough sorrys for the day,” Corrin grinned.  Even when joking, Corrin still appeared surreal.  She was always so soft, and she held this air of elegance and beauty.  The moonlight only highlighted what Saizo had always seen.  

Saizo sighed.  He had to tell her, “Even so, I must.  That’s why I followed you out here,” Saizo lied.  In truth, there were three reasons.

“Sure it is” Corrin giggled before she shook her head, “That’s part of the reason, but not all of it.  You saw me sneak off in the middle of the night, didn’t you?”

It was true, Saizo did see her run off with a troubled face, and it worried him.  She managed to fool other pursers who saw what he did, but only he managed to find her.  How Corrin managed to evade his brother Kaze, Silas, and Jacob was beyond him.  He had a feeling that she wanted Saizo to be the one to find her, or at least, that’s what he hoped she wanted.

“You seemed distracted when you left...and I thought perhaps my presence was a bother to you and the reason behind you leaving,” Saizo admitted.

“Don’t be silly.  You only apologize ten times a day about it.  Besides…” a slight blush spread across Corrin’s cheeks that caused Saizo’s own to redden as well, “your presence brings me comfort” 

“I-it does?” Saizo stammered.  

“Yes, and I’m glad you’re here.  I just needed to get away for a bit.   It’s lonely back at camp, with my brothers and sisters all married now...Hehehe, I guess that’s what I deserve for playing matchmaker.  Everyone has that special someone now, and that makes me happy. I only wish  the person I love knew as well”

Saizo’s heart fell.  Someone had managed to win her heart, “I see, well now that I know, perhaps I should go…”

“What?! Don’t go...please stay”

“I wouldn’t want your...special someone to get the wrong idea,” Saizo muttered.  Whoever he was was a lucky man.

“No...it would make me sad if you disappeared now,” Corrin said faintly.

The fates were cruel indeed.  It was almost as though Corrin...

Saizo couldn’t contain his feelings any longer, “I don’t ever want to hurt or wrong you again.  I expect you let me know should it happen like you have now,”

Corrin smile broadened “You’re such a worry worm aren’t you,” she teased.

 Saizo shook his head, “It...uh...it’s just I…” it difficult for him to convey these feelings he had for her.  Saizo exhaled deeply before he continued, “I don’t want you to ever be sad because of something I’ve done,”

Her smile disappeared and the troubled expression she wore earlier returned, “Really Saizo, it’s nothing.   Your first apology was enough.  You needn’t worry about it any longer.   You’ve been acting odd today.   In fact, you’ve been acting strange all week.  Are you okay?” 

Corrin rose from her seat and moved  to where Saizo stood.  He clenched his fists and held his breath.  Corrin gazed at him, and waited for him to answer.  No words in his mind could express his love.   Saizo would have to tell her plainly.

“It’s... argh…” Saizo blushed and cringed at what came out next, “it’s because I can’t rest, worrying that the one I love may be upset with me,” he confessed.

Corrin’s eyes widened, her face paled, “The one you what?” she repeated.

Saizo’s blushed reddened, but there was no backing out now.  He stood firm, but also slightly embarrassed that he had to repeat the warm and affectionate words that spewed from his mouth again, “Gods! I’m trying to tell you that I love you!”

Corrin’s surprise faded to the warm and beautiful smile Saizo had come to love, “Hehehe..” she giggled.  This wasn’t going the way he imagined.  Perhaps she thought of him as a joke.  If that was how she truly felt, it would crush Saizo.  Corrin gazed at Saizo in his eye as her giggles faded and her face grew tender, “Saizo, you were so suspicious of me at first.  I didn’t think…well, I didn’t think you would ever feel like this”

“That’s why I must apologize!” Saizo repeated in hopes Corrin would see his love.  With a soft touch, something foreign to hands meant only for killing, Saizo held Corrin’s hands in his.  Her hands were lightly scarred with burns and cuts, some from fighting, but a majority from nights she spent toiling away in the kitchen tent to please her friends and family with gifts she took no credit for. Others she gained from training relentlessly to become strong and to be able to protect everyone.

Saizo traced each and every scar with his thumb before he gazed at Corrin once again.  He had her full attention.  Once again, Saizo became lost in her eyes.  He would lose his nerve if continued like this.

Saizo released Corrin’s hands gently before he continued, “As I shadowed you, I saw the lengths you were willing to go for our allies.  The fire in your eyes as you threw yourself into battle.  You were always ready to sacrifice yourself and your own happiness for the sake of peace,” Saizo smiled as a blush formed on Corrin’s cheeks, “ Seeing that made me eager to fight alongside you.  To do anything near you, really”

Corrin remained speechless, her face still red from his confession.  It wasn’t his place to lay his feelings on her, “But if you rather not, I’ll continue supporting you from the shadows.  I might be better suited to that an-”

“Excuse me, but will you let me get in a word edgewise before you go deciding OUR future together,” Corrin interrupted with a mischievous grin.

Saizo couldn’t believe Corrin’s words.  It took him a full minute to realize what she had admitted, “Corrin…’our’?” he clarified.

Corrin’s gentle smile returned and she nodded, “Yes, our future Saizo” she replied, her voice filled with joy “For someone so observant and perceptive, you could be so incredibly dense, you know?”

Fiery as always, “Don’t hold back, now” Saizo blushed.  At this rate, his entire face will be read, and Corrin hasn’t even finished what has to say.

 “Anyways, at first, it was frustrating that you didn’t trust me, and how you felt the need to monitor me,” Corrin explained, “But I saw you in new light after little things you did for people: treating Sakura to her favorite sweets, your unwavering loyalty to my siblings, how you treated Mozu...and then me.  You never needed thanks.  Your body just moved to help those in need.  Eventually, I...I” she shook her head, “Of course, I thought it was only a bond of camaraderie I felt for you...then I realized it was love not long after you ended your observation”

Relief flooded throughout Saizo’s mind.  They felt the same way.  They were free to love one another, and nothing in the world could tear them apart.  Their hearts, minds, and bodies would be connected always.

“So...I’ve made you wait all this time, then?” he was finally able to return Corrin’s smile.  One that was meant only for her eyes alone.

“Yes, I’ve waited, but now it warms my heart to know that your smile is because of me,” Corrin laughed.

“Gods, just listen to you,” Saizo said with a smile and blush.  His fearsome and intimidating image would be crushed.  The unruly and fearsome Saizo the Fifth  finally found his one weakness, “Don’t let anyone else catch you spouting such sugary nonsense”   

“Hehehe.  Who would’ve thought the mighty Saizo would be so shy” Corrin teased him once more.

This woman would enjoy tormenting and teasing him everyday of their lives...and Saizo would have it no other way.

Saizo found himself removing his mask, and with it gone, he removed the last barrier between them.  It had been some time since another saw him...the real him. And Corrin would be one of the few.  She reached up to his face, and brushed her fingers against his scarred eye. Her touch was soothing, accepting, and brought him warmth and comfort.  It was something he wanted to protect.  Corrin held her hand there before she glided her hand downwards and rested her hand at his chest. 

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” Corrin whispered with her eyes closed and her hand held flat against his heart.

Saizo placed his hand over hers and circled his free arm around her waist and held her against his chest. Her dark glossy hair smelt of flowers, and Saizo felt her smooth, silky skin through her thin nightgown.  None of those things mattered to him, though, because when he looked to her, he saw the woman he loved.  No matter what form she took, he would love her anyway.  Corrin was everything Saizo imagined her to be and more.    

“Now you do too”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real question though: who planned to propose to who XD.


	3. Baby Blues

Corrin grazed Saizo’s cheek with the tips of her fingers while they lay in bed.  Her gentle hands soothed and calmed his storm of emotions as they danced across his skin.  His once stiff shoulders relaxed and he found himself touching his forehead to hers. It was a late night rendezvous known only to them. It was a moment of peace that seemed to last a lifetime.

Seeing Corrin after a long, and taxing mission, like now, always put Saizo’s mind at rest.  Her arms, and mere presence was a safe haven in the dark that surrounded them constantly.  

It never ceased to amaze Saizo the effect Corrin had over him, “I’ve missed you” Saizo whispered as he guided his hands to Corrin’s growing belly.

Corrin trembled, “I’ve been worried Saizo,” she traced a new scar on his chest.  It was a constant reminder of the danger he faced everyday. 

The last thing Saizo wanted was to worry Corrin.  She had enough on her plate as it was.  What she needed was his support in her greatest time of need.  

Saizo embraced her as Corrin laid her head against his chest, “I’m here now, ” he assured her, “Nothing will stop me from-”Saizo felt a soft kick from the baby.  The scamp never did that...at least that’s what Saizo thought.  A faint and soft blush spread across his cheeks, “D-Did I do something wrong?”

Corrin laughed and she placed her own delicate hand over Sazio’s, “No you didn’t, but looks our little one agrees that you’re unstoppable.  The baby seems miss when Papa’s around…” her smile faded and she gazed into Saizo’s eyes with sorrow, “I’ve forgotten how at peace I feel when you’re here.  I wish we could be like this all the time,”

Weeks had passed since the two had seen each other.  For Saizo, it was an eternity to be apart from his love, especially with her so vulnerable.  The fact they decided to keep their relationship a secret created even more difficulties for them.  With the war becoming more and more dangerous, the last thing either of them wanted was for their enemies to twist and manipulate the love they held for one another.

While it was the practical choice, it wasn’t one they took with pleasure.  Their romance had been reduced to secret meetings, and longing stares.  Those secret meetings resulted in unplanned, but loved surprise.  However, Corrin’s pregnancy only heightened Saizo’s protective instincts.  Not only did he have the love of his life to watch over, but their future as well.  

Sazio held Corrin to his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, “That is what I wish as well.  My wish is to remain by your side always, Corrin”

“Well...I’m glad to hear it.  I forgot to tell  you,” Corrin sat up and rubbed her belly with a smile, “Sakura and Elise think the baby might be a boy.  Imagine: another grumpy, prickly Saizo,” Corrin joked.

Another Saizo to continue his line...his and Corrin’s legacy.  The very thought made him smile, “A boy...I suppose I’ll have to start his training soon then,”

Corrin giggled, “Already?  Saizo hasn’t even come out and you’re already making plans for him to be an angry hot headed ninja.  Fatherhood looks cute on you” she teased.

Saizo blushed, “Gods just listen to you spout more of that sugary nonsense...it could just as well be girl as silly as her mother,”

“Tehehe.  No one’s around…” Corrin kissed his cheek lightly.

Saizo sighed, “You just get a kick at teasing me, don’t you?  Besides, I don’t think your shadow would appreciate walking in on us like this...he’ll get the wrong idea”

Corrin’s eyes shined in mischief, “Oh, I think Jacob knows we’re beyond kissy faces, Saizo,” Saizo’s blush intensified, “Don’t worry, he won’t say anything…he knows things” Corrin’s excitement faded, and her face grew serious.

Saizo wasn’t pleased with that look, “What’s wrong?  Does something hurt?”

Corrin shook her head, “No...it’s just…” she gazed into his eyes, “Will you be here when the baby comes?”

The thought hadn’t crossed Saizo’s mind.  It would draw unwanted attention toward them. Moreso, people would question what business did he have there near the birthing room...Yet, Saizo wanted nothing more than to be by Corrin’s side holding her hand.  

“Corrin…” his love braced herself for disappointment.  Saizo couldn’t bring himself to not be there when she needed him most.  Judgement be damned, Saizo was going to be there for the birth of his child, “I’m going to be there with you the entire time.  I promise, Corrin”

No light nor gift could compare the sheer happiness on Corrin’s face...and by the gods, it warmed Saizo’s heart to know that he was the cause of it.  The silly woman was rubbing off on him.

Tears welled up in Corrin’s eyes, “Really?  You’ll be there?!”

Saizo pulled Corrin toward him, and bestowed a gentle kiss upon her lips, “I give you my word.  Now don’t be a crybaby,” Saizo wiped the tears of joy falling from Corrin.

“Easy for you to say!” Corrin retorted with a smile, “I’m not exactly in the most emotionally stable place.  With us living in secret...worrying about you...and now we’re adding a baby into the mix...my feelings are kind of everyone… but I suppose with you being there with me, the cat’ll be out of the bag.  There’ll be no more hiding,”

“No, there won’t,” Saizo agreed, “But, I won’t have it any other way.  I could care less about other people’s opinions”

Corrin hugged him, “And that makes me beyond happy. We won’t have to hide anymore and…maybe...” she shook her head and laughed. 

Saizo raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Corrin?” 

“It’s nothing!  Just a passing thought”

“I know you, and you have something on your mind”

“Well because we won’t be keeping things between us a secret anymore…” Corrin grinned, “I suppose you can move in...with me”

“Corrin!” Saizo blushed, “Lord Ryoma won’t let me in a hundred yards of you the day he finds out.  And who knows what the others will do!”

Corrin pushed away Saizo playfully, “Xander, Takumi, and Leo, they won’t do anything” she paused for a second, “...probably,” she added with a laugh.  

Saizo frowned, “That makes me feel better”

“I love you, and chose you to share my life with,” Corrin whispered.  Saizo’s heart skipped a beat as he lost himself in eyes and smile he feel in love with, “And that’s all they need to know” 

Corrin was right: they chose each other.  Despite the daunting and impending struggles ahead of them, Saizo was ready to face them with her.  

“Seems like your sugary nonsense makes sense from time to time,” Saizo smirked, “Since we’re on the topic: where are you going to keep Saizo, anyways,”

“So, we’re agreeing on a boy?” Corrin teased.

The power she had over him.. “I-I...unless…” Saizo sputtered.

“I know just the spot for the nursery,” Corrin smiled sweetly as she led him to the room connected to hers.  It was spacious and cozy, with only a cradle as part of the furnishing. Saizo could see the vision of them now: he and Corrin looking over as Saizo slept at peace without a worry of war.  A dream Saizo was determined to make a reality, “I’m not done yet, but I hope to be when once little Saizo decides to come out,”

“And when that time come,” Saizo held her hands in his, “We’ll be together...for good this time,”

A few months later, they welcomed their bouncing baby boy.  As Saizo promised, he right there the entire time, holding Corrin’s hand.  Just as Corrin had said about Jakob, the entire camp knew the moment Saizo held Saizo the Sixth that he and Corrin were past “kissy faces”.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been swamped with university work, more so than usual :/. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Parenthood

“Are you sure you will be able to handle them?” Corrin asked Saizo for the umpteenth time as Saizo held Kana while a 7 month old Kamui laughed happily in her mother’s arms. 

It was blasphemy that his wife would even ask a question, “Hmph,” Saizo scowled, “You act as though I won’t be able to handle my own flesh and blood,”

A small blush spread across his cheeks in response to the tender smile that formed upon Corrin’s lips.  Thankfully, their eldest son Asugi couldn’t see his father’s face.  He would’ve had a smug grin from ‘his old man’s’ the display of emotion.  Without his mask, Saizo was left vulnerable to the charms of his wife.  Not that Saizo didn’t enjoy it...That charm was the reason they had three children, after all.  However, it caused him to be left in awe of Corrin most of the time, which also made him appear like a lovestruck puppy.  

For this reason, Saizo kept the mask on in order to avoid the teasing of his peers, and most importantly, the jeers of Kaze and Asugi.   He can just imagine the two now...but Saizo knew it was done with light heartedness.

Before Corrin and their children, Saizo thought himself only capable of death and destruction.  As a result, forming relationships, even one with his brother, was one of the last things he had on his mind.  With only one purpose in his mind, duty, his personality was cold and ruthless as his profession.  It never occurred to him that he would become soft or, as he was now, a blushing mess for anyone.  

A ghost of a smile, one filled with love and affection reserved only for Corrin and their children, appeared as Saizo nodded his head, “We’ll be fine.  This meeting is important, and Lord Ryoma and the others will be expecting your attendance after all,”

Corrin leaned in, and grazed his cheek with her lips, “If you say so,” she whispered.  She relinquished Kamui to Saizo’s free arm and placed a kiss on the twin’s heads, “Don’t hesitate to ask for help,” she laughed with a knowing gaze, “Two babies can be a handful,”

Saizo rolled his eyes, but smirked, “I doubt these two can outmatch-”

“The fearsome Saizo the Fifth,” Corrin smiled, “Alright you two,” she said once the twins quieted and stared directly at her, “Be good for Daddy while Momma’s away or else Mommy will punish you!” she said while she tickled them, their laughs coming off as music to Saizo’s ears.  Once they settled down, Corrin stepped back, “I should go now.  I’ll-”

“You’ll be late if you delay your leave anymore,” Saizo reminded her.

“I know, I know.  I can’t help myself:  this is the first time I’ve left them since they were born.  You’re right, though,” Corrin opened the door and turned back to Saizo, “I’ll be back,”

And with that, Saizo was left alone with his children.  The two babbled with each other in peace.  

_ ‘This can’t be so bad’   _ Saizo thought confidently

**OOOOO**

Saizo ate his words after that initial hour.  The twin’s cries echoed throughout the room, increasing in volume with every passing minute. For some reason, he couldn’t seem to comfort them or give them what they needed.   He tried everything: bouncing them, feeding them, hell, even crying alongside them.  Nothing worked.

Saizo bounced Kamui in his arms smiling a pained smile to try and calm her, “H-hey calm down it’s all right…,” Kamui ignored her father’s pleas, as her crying rang through his ears.  Saizo grimaced from his ear drums screaming out in pain.  Saizo decided for a direct approach, “Uhh... I-I order you as your father to stop crying…” he trailed off as Kamui tears streamed down her face.  Kana crawled to his father pulling at his leg, crying to be picked up as well.  Now with both in his arms the volume of cries heightened exponentially.

How could Corrin handle them all by herself while he was away during her maternity leave?  Even with Asugi, she was able to handle everything expertly and efficiently on her own.  Not once did Saizo see her struggle.  In fact, she managed to juggle leading an army and parenthood simultaneously, evident by her strong relationship with their eldest son, one he lacked up until recently.  

Out of the two of them, Corrin did spend the most time with their children.  When Saizo’s missions and duties allowed him, he spent time with his family.  Of course that was far in few in between. For that reason, he was always in and out of Asugi’s life, which caused the strain in the first place.  

Somehow, Corrin was just able to go into motherhood as naturally as breathing.  The problem wasn’t his schedule: it was Saizo himself.  Now he had two more lives that were his to look after.  Yet, he couldn’t figure out a way to stop their crying.  Was he that ill suited and a failure to be a father?  

_ ‘You promised it wouldn’t happen again…’ _

He tried so hard to rectify his ways.  He didn’t take as many missions this time around, and made an effort to visit Kana and Kamui’s Deeprealm often.  Saizo didn’t want to repeat his past faults with them as he did with Asugi.  

No matter his efforts, it was the same. Here he was with no clue in the world as to how to comfort his crying twins.  Tears stung his own eyes at the immense disappointment he felt.  Perhaps, Corrin deserved a better husband, one who could actually be a good father to their children.  One who wasn’t shy about showering her with affection, or one who knew how to care for children.  There were always suitors vying for her affections, even though they were married.  They were suitors who could offer her more than he…

These dark thoughts plagued Saizo’s mind.  Corrin always managed to assure him that he was the one for her.  And Saizo knew her words were true.  It was he who held doubt over his ability as husband and father.

Just as Saizo was about to give up, the door opened, “Hey Ma, have you se-” in walked Asugi, fresh off a recon mission with a face of confusion at the scene before him, “Dad?”

Saizo’s eyes widened, “Asugi?! Uh… I-I...wasn’t expecting you,” he stammered as he quickly tried to shush the crying.

Asugi nodded eyeing Saizo and the twins carefully,  “Yeah...I was looking for Mom,” he paced the room’s length looking around, rather inspecting, before turning back to him, “ Is everything okay?” 

“E-verything is going fine,” Saizo assured, despite the situation surrounding him being anything but.  He couldn’t look bad in front of Asugi.  It was bad enough he thought himself useless as a father, he didn’t need Asugi seeing it.  

His son leaned against the wall, and stared at him with his arms crossed, “You look a bit panicked there, if I do say so myself.  Those two seem to be giving you a run for your money,” Asugi commented.  

“D-don’t be ridiculous!” Saizo retorted over the twins’ cries, “I’m perfectly capable of h-handling the situation!” 

“That’s not what I see,” a response Saizo once said to Corrin in her time of need.  Despite not being similar, his son seemed to inherit his smugness and observational skills...damn.

His son walked over and held his arms out in front of his chest, “Hey, what’s the matter with you?” Asugi said as he took Kana from Saizo’s arm.  Kana babbled to his brother in his baby language, and Asugi nodded as if he understood.  Saizo eyebrow furrowed.  How was he supposed to understand that?...Was he supposed too?  Asugi hummed in agreement, conversing with his infant sibling.

Saizo was baffled as Kana answered, “Bah!” his baby cried with his tear stricken cheeks.

As if a light bulb went off in Asugi’s head, he nodded, “Ah! That’s what you want.  Why didn’t you say that in the first place, kid,”

With expertise, Asugi walked over to the infants’ dresser where he pulled out two small stuffed bears.  As if by magic, Kana’s cries ceased.  The source of the miracle was the toy bear clutched in his small arms.  His tiny face lit up with joy, and he squealed while pressing the bear to his brother’s face, all the while babbling his baby nonsense.

“Here,” Asugi threw Kamui’s stuffed bear to Saizo.  Saizo stared at the plush object, wondering how could something like this calm his children.  While he didn’t understand it, Saizo handed the bear to Kamui, who quieted instantly.

Kamui stared at him with a smile like her mother’s plastered on her face, completely oblivious to the meltdown she had moments earlier, “Bah!” she squealed as she gave Saizo a kiss on the cheek with the stuffed bear.

A small smile formed on lips without him knowing.  Kana giggled and leaned over from Asugi’s arms in order for Saizo to carry him as well.  His small son planted a wet kiss on his nose and babbled to his sister.  

A crisis had been averted...thanks only to Asugi, not Saizo.  

While Saizo was thankful the crying had stopped, it didn’t help the insecurity he felt.    His dark thoughts from earlier returned with a vengeance.  

Asugi’s intervention only highlighted his incompetence.  Saizo feared his children didn’t have the father they deserved: one who could be with them...one who knew how to stop their sorrows.  

He was better suited to being an ender of life than being a parent to the lives he brought into the world...It was a thought Saizo was believing more and more each day.    

**OOOOO**

“Asugi I-I-”  Saizo sighed as he lay the twins down for bed, “Thank you.  I wouldn’t have been able to accomplish this, if it wasn’t for your intervention.

Asugi smirked, “Heh, a thank you from the old man.  It must be my lucky day,” Saizo hesitated, afraid to voice his uncertain thoughts aloud.  However, Asugi knew something was amiss, “Something the matter?”

Saizo hands tightened over the railing of Kana’s crib.  He sighed wearily,  “I feel that even after you, I’m ill prepared to father anyone.  Today speaks volumes,”

“What’s all this ‘wallowing in pity’,” Asugi mimicked his speech with a frown ,“Sure you’re a bit rough around the edges, but you’re not a bad dad”

Saizo squeezed the railing harder, “...Nothing more than empty flattery,”

“It’s not!” Asugi raised his hands in the air with frustration.  He crossed his arms and his brow furrowed, “You can never take a compliment the right way, can you?”

“I-I…” Saizo sighed and shook his head, “I feel as though it’s unearned.  Considering our own…problems you and I have had to overcome,  my record is not the best,”

“Is that what’s this all about?” he asked, gazing at him with perplexed eyes, “It’s about you thinking you’re good enough or something along those lines?”

Saizo only nodded, afraid his voice would break if he tried to speak.  Most of all, he was afraid Asugi would confirm his fears.  He had reason to.

Asugi sighed, and Saizo braced himself for what he had to say“...Listen, you may be a bit thick sometimes and bossy and overly critical and hot tempered and a little-”

“If this is your attempt at making me feel better,” Saizo grumbled as what little confidence he had spiraled downward, “you better make your point soon,” 

“I’m not done, yet,” Asugi smirked, “But there’s one thing that I can’t argue: you love us with everything you got.  Not once did I ever doubt that you loved me, even when I was alone in the Deeprealm.  So what if you can’t stop crying babies?  Mom struggled too,”

This was news to Saizo.  All this time he believed Corrin was a natural with child care, “She did?” he asked.

Asugi nodded, “Yup. Tears and everything,”

Saizo frowned scolding himself for not spending more time and helping Corrin.  Had he known, he would’ve been by her side in an instant, “I didn’t know…I’m always away, so I suppose it makes sense,”

“No one is gonna blame you for trying to keep us safe, Dad.  We understand and I know those two,” pointed to his sleeping siblings, “will too.  You gotta stop blaming yourself for what you can’t change,”

“I suppose I can’t...but still…you three deserve a father who can...” Saizo trailed off looking at the twins, whom slept soundly.

“A father who’s not half as fun to argue with, but most importantly: who’s not you.  That would be the worst part,” Asugi explained and patted him on the shoulder, “Dad, you’re doing a good job. Give yourself a break.  Besides, I can tell you’re not taking as many missions.  It’s probably to spend more time with us, right?”

“I...yes,” Saizo admitted.

“Which means you’re trying.  If anyone has a problem with that,” Asugi smiled and pointed his thumb toward himself, “then they can take it up with me!”

Asugi’s faith in him bolstered Saizo’s spirit. Without embarrassment, Saizo’s ghost of a smile appeared once more, this time, emanating the pride he held for his son, “You’ll be a wise Saizo, one of these days, Asugi,”

Asugi grinned, “Two compliments in one day.  I would say that’s a new record, isn’t it, Dad?”

Saizo could only nod in agreement as he gazed at his children.  Perhaps, Saizo wasn’t as hopeless at fatherhood as he originally thought.

The smile on Asugi’s face proved it true.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry for the delay! I got caught up in university and got lazy over the break to write due to some writer's block :/ I'm back though with more of my favorite grumpy ninja husband!   
> I've been sitting on this idea a while, but I was thinking of writing a full length story of Saizo/ F!Corrin. I have two chapters ready, but I'm debating on the concept. I flip, flop a lot on the plot, so I don't want to get anyone's hopes up just yet. I'll let you guys know next update!  
> Until then, thank you for reading!


	5. The Wheel

“He’s…” Saizo trailed off as he could only gaze at Corrin. 

            Her faint, rosy cheeks rose with joy as she struggled to keep her drooping eyes that open.  Black hair plastered with sweat stuck to her forehead as her chest heaved ever so slightly.  Her usually glowing demeanor was muted in the quiet room.    

            However, beneath Corrin's exhaustion, a gentle smile crept upon her heart shaped lips as she gazed at the newborn baby in her arms.   It was as though an aura of light had surrounded her weary form.  Dark waves of hair cascaded down her shoulders and swayed forward when she leaned in to give their baby a kiss upon his head.  Her smooth, flushed skin glowed in the dim light from the of fire, and Saizo couldn't help himself but stare at her in awe.   She had never been more beautiful in his eyes than she was at that moment.

            The sight of her had taken his breath away. 

            "Cat's caught your tongue?" she laughed, her voice barely above a whisper.

            Without a thought or hesitation, Saizo leaned forward and placed a kiss upon her forehead.  His lips lingered on her skin, and he closed his eyes.   For a moment, Saizo allowed himself to become lost in her presence.  This feeling of peace, of ease, it was something he had never experienced in his life before her.  He wanted nothing more than to remain as they were. 

            It was thanks to Corrin that he could now treasure moments such as these.  They needn’t be dreams any longer.

            Saizo opened his eyes slowly, basking in the afterglow of this life they had built together.   Corrin's weary eyes gazed into his, with her lips forming a ghost of smile that caused his stomach to flutter.  

            With the baby in one arm, Corrin reached up and grazed the tips of her fingers across Saizo's scar.  She trailed along the line so softly, and lightly, as though she was touching the most expensive silk.   It was a soothing, dreamlike sensation that caused any tension he might’ve felt to disappear.

He gazed into her grey eyes as she stopped and held the palm of her hand upon his cheek.  Saizo covered her hand in his, and leaned into her touch while their eyes remained on each other.  His thumb traced gentle circles into her warm skin, which earned him a faint and tender smile he loved so much. 

            "You did well," he whispered, cherishing the feeling of her on him.

            Corrin chuckled, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "You keep this up, and we might wind up here again,"

            A faint grin formed upon his lips.  Saizo moved closer to her, their faces mere inches apart.  With a low voice, Saizo replied, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

            Before Corrin could respond, a soft cry came from their baby boy.  Tiny tears rolled down his cheeks as his lower lip trembled.  A blush of shame of overcame Saizo, as he remembered Corrin had much more pressing issues to attend to.  Saizo quickly distanced himself from her, hoping to alleviate the slow burn he had just beneath his skin. 

            However, Corrin giggled as she pulled down the shoulder of her gown and fed their baby, "What were you saying, now?"  she asked innocently.

            Saizo scowled through his blush.  Nonetheless, he shook off her teasing, "Sometimes I wonder how I endure such nonsense,"

            Corrin laughed, taking joy in his embarrassment, "I wasn't the one trying to make anymore additions now, was I?"

            His face burned, but he shook his head with a smile upon has he watched her feed their son.  There, swaddled in her delicate and tired arms lay their sleeping newborn infant:  Kana.  Warm, gentle emotions swelled in Saizo’s chest at the life had helped create.  With all the blood he shed in his entire life, Saizo was thankful he was able to conceive life rather than take it.

A new life had been brought into this world, and it was one filled with all sorts of possibilities.   Possibilities, Saizo hoped, that would lead him away from the life he had lived. 

            As though fate had heard his thoughts, small footsteps from the hall echoed into the room.  They were steps who attempted to conceal themselves.  Saizo smirked as he turned around to see a little dark-haired boy peak his head into the room from the doorway. 

            "Saizo? What are you doing up? Aren’t you supposed to be in your room"  Saizo walked toward his son who remained frozen in the door frame.

              Saizo the Sixth averted his gaze from Saizo, knowing full well that he had been caught past his bedtime.  Like his mother, the boy was a handful.  Always running and playing to his heart's content.  When Corrin had fallen with child once again, the sixth Saizo tended to her every need.

            It shouldn't have surprised Saizo that he would be here now. 

            The boy walked up to him and shook his head, "I thought I heard Mama screaming like she was hurt.  I just had to come and make sure she was okay," his son explained with his amber colored eyes full of worry. 

            Saizo smirked with a bit of pride in his boy.  Saizo knelt to his height and ruffled his child's hair.  Only six and already so attuned to his surroundings and protective over his family.  He would make a fine warrior someday.  Saizo's only hoped he would never have to see the horrors he had experienced.

            Saizo took his son's small hands in his own and squeezed them gently, "You would be correct," he smiled as Saizo's face grew more concerned, "You needn't worry, though.  She was doing something very important,"

            "What could be so important that she would need to scream? Are you sure she’s okay?  Maybe I should check on her just in case" he replied with doubt in his voice.

            Saizo laughed.  Apparently, his son would know more than him, "Of course I'm sure,” he reassured Saizo, who didn’t look the slightest bit convinced.  He let go his son’s hands, and held his face and looked him in the eyes with a serious expression, “She did the same thing when she brought you into the world, you,"

            Saizo’s brow furrowed, “You mean she screamed?”

            “It’s an extremely painful job she has to do,” Saizo paused and smiled, and let go his son’s face, “At least, from what I’ve heard.

            The boy's face grew confused, "I don't understand anything you’re saying, Dad.  What do I have to do with her screams from earlier?"

            Saizo rose to his full height and held out his hand to his son, "I'll show you"

            Saizo the Sixth's hand reached for his.  Saizo curled his hand around his boy's, and he walked him to Corrin.

            She lay with Kana in her arms, anticipating the arrival of them both. Corrin turned to face them, and smiled at their young son.   Saizo watched his son's eyes grow wide with wonder at the newborn.   Understanding had dawned upon him.

            "Say hello to your baby brother, Saizo"

            Again, the wheel started anew. 

           

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I have a bit of catch up to do. Let's get down to it!  
> 000  
> First order of business: As many of you have probably found out by now, I deleted my AU entitled Pale Star. I'm sorry for disappointing some of you who would've liked to see it complete. That was one of the hardest things to come to terms with when I made the decision. I felt disappointed in myself, knowing that I let some of you down. Ultimately, I felt like it was necessary. The reason why I deleted it was because I felt that it wasn't turning out to be the story I wanted to present to you. When I had initially planned it out, it was going to be this beautiful slow burn story about how Saizo and Corrin fell in love. As I wrote more and more, it was becoming less of that. I wasn't happy with the direction I was going with it. I became discouraged because that I felt like I wasn't giving you guys quality writing. The plot was becoming less coherent and it just didn't sense. I thought it would be unfair to you guys who have showed me so much love and support to give you a mediocre story. I owed it to you all to write a compelling story, and I felt like Pale Star was not cutting it. My readers who take the to read and/ or comment on my work mean the world to me. I appreciate each and every one of you. I don't base my decision on writing fan fiction on whether or not I'll get a lot of comments or views. I base it off of my want of sharing my passion of a certain with you guys. The last thing I want to give you is something that is not my best. For these reasons, Pale Star was deleted.  
> 000  
> Second order of business: I don't think any of you know, but I'm a fourth year university student. This semester was particularly challenging as I was retaking a course that prevented me from graduating in the spring of 2018. I was also taking an equally challenging course in addition to that one and like four other classes. My major is probably one of the hardest ones out there, so it takes a lot of my time and energy. As a result, sometimes I'm just too tired to write, even though I want to write. In addition to all of the above, I'm also a research assistant, which is also very taxing on my time. So yeah, so I'm just explaining why it seems that I take forever to update. It's because I do, lol :)  
> I was also working on some original content for myself for the past two months, which took time anyway from writing.  
> 000  
> Third order of business: Even though Pale Star flopped, I am coming up with a new Saizo fic. I'm EXTREMELY excited to share it with you all. Albeit, it will take a while to release, as I want to have at least five chapters written before I start posting, I'm entirely invested in it. I've been rewatching all the support convos in the games and I'm so pumped. Keep on the look out for it because it might come out closer than you think :)  
> 000  
> Anyways, as always, I appreciate your support, and hope to see you all in the next installment or update! :)


	6. Waters of Rememberance

"If I remember correctly, our countries are currently at war," Saizo stated as he stared at Silas. 

The Nohrian's eyes remained steady as the corners of his lips formed a tight smile, “Yes, I’m well aware of that.  Please forgive me,”

Saizo's gaze shifted to the children, who hugged his legs.  It was strange he would bring them there, "What business do you have here?"

Silas straightened his back, and nodded his head, "Irikah liked it here. I saw it only fitting to visit on her birthday,"

_Irikah…_ It was a name Saizo hadn’t heard in several years.  A gentle smile flickered in his mind, as he too remembered why he was here.   

However, something about Silas’s response nudged him the wrong way. 

Saizo turned his gaze to the children, unsatisfied with the half-baked answer Silas had given.  The little girl heaved out a straggled cough, clutching her chest.  Her brother went to her side, and placed an arm around her shoulders.  Saizo noticed the dark blue color of the boy’s hair, and the deep red hue of the girl’s as they whispered to each other.

Both looked to be the same age…twins. 

"Are these your children?" Saizo asked, now curious as to why they looked nothing like Silas...or his wife.  Even if they were adopted, Saizo would've known of them.  They kept intelligence on everyone.    

"Yes," Silas answered quickly.  

He did little to convince Saizo, "I recall hearing of your marriage to Princess Camilla a little over three years ago," Saizo stared at the children, noticing how Silas shifted forward, so that they stood behind him.  He placed a protective arm around each one. 

Saizo continued speaking when Silas gave no response, "They seem quite grown to be yours.  How old are they?"  The small girl peaked around Silas's hip, her wide amber eyes staring up at Saizo.   Something about those eyes...a flash of Irikah's smiling face came before him.  Saizo narrowed his gaze upon the children, "Who's their mother?" Saizo questioned.

Silas lowered his gaze to the floor, not blinking once.   Saizo observed his grip tighten on the children while he avoided looking him in the eye.  The Nohrian looked up and met Saizo’s eyes after several seconds and smiled tightly, "I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to than me and my children.  Like you said, our countries are feuding, after all," he replied as he picked up the girl and held the boy's hand, "We'll be going now"

Just as he turned around to leave, Saizo's eyes widened as he finally got a good look at them both, "Hold it," he commanded, staring at his faded navy-blue scarf wrapped the boy's neck and the pendant the girl wore. 

There was no denying the stitching in the scarf came only from the hands of someone from Igasato.   And the familiar pendant he had seen time and time again held Saizo’s birthstone, and…

_Irikah_

Saizo clenched his fists as he watched Silas stiffen.  Neither man moved an inch, nor spoke a word.  It was clear to Saizo that Silas was lying this entire time.  All Silas had to do was turn around and confirm his thoughts. 

The truth would come out one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long delay in update. I've had several issues come up in the past month that has placed writing on the back burner, unfortunately. However, now that they've been resolved I'm back! Anyways, let discuss this latest addition ;)  
> In case any of you don't know, I'm currently in the works of writing a full length Saizo/ Female Avatar centric story. So far, I have chapter one entirely written, half of chapter two, and the dialogue written for chapter three. This snippet, while it won't be featured in the story, is a teaser for a storyline (not the main one) for several characters in that story.  
> I decided to release this teaser after watching my first Korean drama titled Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (if you don't like romance or are extremely sensitive to sad shows, I wouldn't recommend watching it. I like heartbreak and pain, so I kept going back). There is a particular scene (if you've watched it, you'll definitely know which one I'm taking about) in the show that inspired this teaser and the storyline of those characters. That's all I have to say on that :)  
> Anyways, Irikah (this is the name of the female avatar in my story) will be our protagonist. You can go ahead and start theory crafting as to who this teaser is referring to and what exactly is happening in it. I would love to hear them!  
> Also, I would like your guys input on what the title should be. I generally name my stories after the titles from the OST. Right now, here are the contenders:  
> (1) Far Dawn  
> (2) Past Light  
> (3) Resolve  
> If you have other suggestions, feel free to let me know :)  
> As always, I appreciate you all, and hopefully next time you'll be reading my new story!


End file.
